Many glass containers are formed by so-called individual section glassware forming machines. Many of the mechanisms in an individual section glassware forming machine are controlled by servo mechanisms. For instance, some glassware forming machines may include takeout, invert and electronic sweepout servo mechanisms.
The invert servo mechanisms transfer glass blanks from a blank mold to a final blow mold. Typically, the glass blanks are moved about an arc of 180° and are inverted when moved along this arc by the invert servo mechanism. After being blow molded in the final blow mold, the formed glass articles are removed from the blow mold by takeout servo mechanisms and may be moved to a dead plate to permit the blown glass articles to partly cool before they are transferred to a conveyor for further processing. From the dead plate, the formed glass articles may be moved to a conveyor or other location by an electronic, servo controlled sweepout mechanism.
In some systems, the takeout, invert and/or sweepout servo mechanisms are installed at a glassware forming machine and thereafter initialized, programed and put through various test procedures or cycles to ensure that they are operating correctly. Similar testing or validation procedures are done when repaired or serviced servo mechanisms are installed in a glassware forming machine, and when troubleshooting the machine itself or one or more of the mechanisms to locate a fault source, for example. During these times, the glassware forming machine is not producing commercial product, reducing the production and efficiency of the glassware forming machine.